venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan (Minecraft)
Jordan, also known as Venturian '''or '''Climb-This, was an explorer in A Minecraft Tale ''and its sequels, ''Another Minecraft Tale and A Mini Minecraft Tale. His siblings Cierra, Bethany, and Isaac join him on his journeys. He represents the embodiment of Adventure. Biography Jordan is a robot. His mother was a factory with little known about it. The factory is now located somewhere underground, and he spends his days looking for her. At a young age, Jordan and his mother, lived among the Mountain Cows. However, due to unknown reasons, Jordan's mother seemingly died, and the cows adopted him as their own. From them, he earned the name "Climb-This," which he used until he left their tribe and took back the name Jordan and went wandering the wilderness and joined a group of bandits Cosmic Highschool Jordan went to Cosmic Highschool with beings that represented something in the universe, he himself represented the concept and spirit of Adventure. He went to this school with several other students including his best friend Jupiter, the embodiment of Lava, his crush Luna the embodiment of flowers and or nature itself, and the school bully Neptune the embodiment of water. This is where Jordan met his mentor Tommy Nor Ris, the school's founder and the embodiment of Invention. Minecraft Adventures Sometime after graduating from Cosmic Highschool, Venturian joined Luna's royal guard and started going on his own adventures.He eventually became separated from her and started traveling with a girl named Cierra, who claimed to be his long lost younger sister.T hey traveled the lands fighting off the red flowers and Tree Pigs, until they eventually met up with two more adventurers named Bethany and Isaac, who also claimed to be Jordan's siblings and together they defeated the Ender Dragon.T hey then traveled together building houses and exploring, until Jordan got separated from the group and ended up in a land called Opji.H e adventured there for a while and even adopted some pet squids but he eventually ended up flung through several dimensions including the worlds of Portal and Undertale and several others (it's possible that the Tale series happens during this time.)He eventually finds himself back in the lands of Minecraft where he finds Cierra has started her own adventure, and found their missing/presumed dead mother Paula and discovers that Cierra is now traveling with a guy named Michael. Venturian then wandered off and hasn't been seen since. Appearances * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 1 - The Adventure Begins! (First appearance) * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 2 - Evil Tree Pigs! * Minecraft Mo' Creatures Mod * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 3 - Pyramid Treasure! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 4 - Building a Tomb! * Minecraft TARDIS Doctor Who Mod * Minecraft WEEPING ANGELS Doctor Who Mod! * Minecraft SCARY Slenderman Mod! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 5 - Worst Minecraft Player EVER! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 6 - Yellow Flower! * Minecraft The Lord of the Rings Adventure Map! Part 1 * Minecraft The Lord of the Rings Adventure Map! Part 2 * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 7 - Creepers in the House! * Minecraft The Lord of the Rings Adventure Map! Part 3 * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 8 - Tree People! * Minecraft Spleef - I Lost to Bieber! w/ Creeper1618 * Minecraft Capture the Flag - Hawkeye! w/ Creeper1618 * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 9 - Lil'Vent! * Minecraft DALEK Doctor Who Mod! EXTERMINATE! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 10 - The Quest for Obsidian! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 11 - LAVA Bucket! * Minecraft Fishing Craft Mod! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 12 - The BESTEST Armor! * Minecraft POKEMON Mod! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 13 - Microchip Jellyfish! * Minecraft SUPERHEROES Iron Man Mod! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 14 - The Presidents! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 15 - Tommy's Bridge! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 16 - Tommy Nor Ris * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 17 - Slime Food! Category:Characters Category:Minecraft characters Category:A Minecraft Tale characters Category:Male characters Category:A Mini Minecraft Tale characters Category:Jordan Frye Category:Another Minecraft Tale